bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Plum
Plum is a character in Bravest Warriors. She appeared in the comic, and now the animated YouTube series with her first appearance in "Gas-Powered Stick". She also speaks with a slight accent. Personality Plum is sweet and perky to those around her. Despite her innocent personality, she can stand up for herself, and doesn't accept rudeness. Plum is best friends with Beth. She has a double ancient personality that lives in her second brain. Appearance Plum is a pale, blue skinned sea creature, called a Merwif, with a mermaid tail that replaces her legs whilst swimming. She has short plum-colored hair with pink bangs and pink cheeks. She apparently has only three fingers and two toes. Plum wears a ripped pink shirt and pink skirt, and goes bare-foot. The x-ray of her skull in Gas-Powered Stick shows that her eyes are purple. Weapons Plum has no known weapons. Although in Chris's vison, Plum transformed into a giant krakken-like monster. Though there is still no proof. Relationships Impossibear Plum mistakes Impossibear as being Wallow's dog, and finds him adorable at first, but quickly changes her opinion of him after he whacks her across the legs with the Gas Powered Stick given to him by the Emotion Lord, calling him a jerk. Beth Plum and Beth are best friends. Beth worries about bringing her over due to the guys constantly trying to gain her affection. In the episode "gas powered stick", Plum show anger towards the Emotion Lord for giving Chris the ability to watch Beth. Chris Plum has a crush on Chris. It is unclear however if Chris feels the same way. Even though Chris has a crush on Beth and he has been shown to like Plum as well. Examples of this are in Gas-Powered Stick when it shows how he obviously enjoyed their kiss and when Plum asked him, "So do you want me to just give up?" Chris replied, "Not really." Chris is shown to be rather nervous and however, can talk to her normally. Chris only stuttered when they first met at the beginning of the episode. Danny Danny has a huge crush on Plum, and competes with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to impress her) and is flattered by it, she only returns affection toward Chris. Wallow Wallow and Danny are in a similar boat in regards to Plum. They both constantly try to impress her and although she is flattered by this, her only love interest is Chris. Emotion Lord Emotion Lord and Plum have a mystereous relationship. In Gas-Powered Stick she appears to have unexplained anger toward him, and she retrieves and crushes the peach pit he indirectly gave to Chris and gave him a stern look. Strangely, despite Emotion Lord and all his powerful abilites, he actually shows fear toward Plum and a great fear at that (ie. hiding in a washing machine after she glared at him). This may be because in the episode "Ultra Wankershim", when Chris look into the future, he sees a vision of plum in a mentally unstable raging state. Plum shows anger to the Emotion Lord for some reasons unknown, but may be revealed in later episodes. Trivia *She is the unofficial 5th Bravest Warrior. *She apparently only has 3 fingers and 2 toes. *She has a crush on Chris. This may affect Chris's love with Beth or not, depending on how long Plum's crush lasts or if Chris starts liking her back. *In the episode, "Gas-Powered Stick," when Plum and Chris kiss, Chris sees her second brain before Plum extracts the pit of a fruit that allowed Chris to have X-Ray vision. *In the original character pitch, her name is "Annie Pi". Gallery The full gallery for Plum can be viewed at Plum/Gallery PLUM.PNG Plum GPS.jpg Plum.jpg Plum Concept.png Bw_plum_design500_flynn.png Category:Characters Category:Females